


The importance of family

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinako has touched many lives and those most grieved by her death gather to say goodbye. Win/Ed, Royai and Al/Mei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The importance of family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tainted gemini](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tainted+gemini).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm just borrowing characters for my own nefarious purposes.

It was just like any other morning in the Elric Rockwell home. Winry awoke to two small warm bodies sneaking in at the bottom of her bed.  
“Uh your feet are cold,” she complained.   
“Sorry Mommy.” Alaric cuddled into her side.  
Ariana giggled from the far side of the bed by her husband’s feet. The Ariana shaped lump under the covers began to move up the top of the bed.  
Winry stifled a yawn, “Please, go back to sleep for a while.”  
Ariana’s head popped up from beneath the bed covers.   
“But it’s bright outside,” the little girl protested with a pout.  
“Just close your eyes, baby.”  
She looked down at the blond head beneath her, “And you too, squirt.”  
Ed rolled over in the bed, snoring. Winry rolled her eyes. Did he really think he had he fooled?   
Ariana cuddled close into her lazy, pretending to be asleep father. Winry shut her eyes and tried to get another couple of minutes of much needed sleep.

After several minutes of closing her eyes, she opened them again. Ariana was kicking her right shin in her sleep. Winry sighed, her share of the covers was slowly but surely dwindling. She glared at the ceiling. It was bad enough that she had to put up with one bed hog, but three was impossible. Deciding that sleep was no longer a possibility, she sighed again and pulled back the bed clothes and gingerly put her feet on the cold floor. She glanced back at the bed where Ed, Alaric and Ariana were still fast asleep. She loved the mornings when she got some much needed time to herself. She loved her kids, really she did, but sometimes she needed a reprieve from being a mother and wife. A much needed mug of coffee and she could get started on the blueprints of the surprise upgrade she was going to give her husband’s automail leg. 

Winry had the breakfast prepared by the time Edward got up. Ariana and Alaric’s arrived in shortly after. There was still no sign of Granny, however. Worried about her grandmother’s unusual tardiness, she walked into Granny’s bedroom and went to the curtains to pull them open.   
“It’s not like you to sleep in so late, Granny.”  
The darkness was obliterated by the morning sun and Winry turned around with a smile. Her heart caught in her throat when she caught sight of the older woman’s pallor and noticed the woman was lying extremely still.  
“Granny?” Her voice was little more than a whisper. She took a deep breath. Granny is just sleeping. She rushed over to the bed and reached out to shake her awake. The moment that her hand touched cool skin, she couldn’t lie to herself anymore. She pulled her hand away and took a step back from the bed. There was a rushing sound in her ears and she began to shiver violently.  
“Ed! Ed!”  
The sound of Ed’s quick footsteps sounded on the stairs. Finally, Ed appeared in the doorway.  
“Win, what’s wrong?”  
She rushed into his arms. “It’s Granny, Ed!”  
Tears began streaming down her face and his eyes left hers briefly to go to the occupant on the bed. His eyes widened in realisation.   
“Are you sure?”  
Winry nodded as he led her into the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She couldn’t watch Ed make his fruitless examination to find some signs of life and she looked at her hands on her lap instead. People said she was a gifted automail engineer, but Granny had taught her everything she knew. Please let this just be a bad dream and I’ll wake up and start the day all over again.   
Ed issued a loud expletive from Granny’s bedside.   
Winry rubbed at her watery eyes and a pair of strong hands landed on her shoulders. She looked up into the sad face of her husband.   
“Oh Winry, I’m so sorry!”  
He took her into his arms again.

 

Al hadn’t spoke since Edward had delivered the news of Pinako’s death. Mei felt so useless. The man she loved more than anything was hurting and there was nothing she could do to help him. She put her hand on her bourgeoning belly. Now Pinako would not be here to see this child she carried. Mei rubbed at her eyes. When she and Alphonse they had first come back from Xing to visit Resembool, it was only supposed to be for a couple of months. After Al had proposed to her, they had talked about their plans for a life together. Much to Mei’s relief Alphonse had told her that he was happy remaining in Xing learning alkahestry. She had responsibilities as a princess of the Chang clan. Still, she knew he missed Amestris and his family. To be truthful, she missed them too. The realisation that she was pregnant came as quite a shock to the newly wed but Pinako had taken her by the hand and given her the courage to deliver the news to her husband.  
Mei heard the door open behind her and she smiled a little as she recognised the gait.   
“I was wondering where you were,” Alphonse said.  
“I just needed some air,” she lied.  
The truth was she felt like she was getting in the way. The three had grown up together and were equally grieving for the woman they lost. There was nothing Mei could do to ease their pain, nothing she could say to give any solace and she felt at a loss. She knew Al needed them right now and they needed him. It broke her heart that she could not help him more.   
He put his arm around her and pulled her close. “I love you.”  
“Love you too,” she whispered into his chest.  
“I always thought his child was special. I keep thinking if we had gone back to Xing, we wouldn’t have had these law few months here with Granny.”  
Now, Pinako would never see their child be brought into the world.  
A tear fell onto her hair, she looked up into his face and she ached to take away his pain.  
“Oh Al!”   
Mei let her own tears flow. 

 

Later that night, Winry buried her face in Ed’s shoulder and her husband rubbed her back, his other hand working through her hair. Her shoulders shook until she couldn’t suppress her sobs any longer.  
Her whole whole body shuddered in his arms. “Granny!”  
Ed said nothing, but he held her tighter and she could feel a dampness in her hair. She had to remember that he was hurting too. She pulled back to look up at his face and wiped away his silent tears.  
“You don't always have to be strong for me,” she whispered. “It's okay to let go, to let me comfort you. God knows if I could give you half as much strength as you’ve given me, I’d be happy.”  
“Winry, you’re an idiot, the fact that you’re there every day gives me strength.”   
Sweet nothings were never his strong suit and he leaned in and kissed her instead.

 

Edward’s hand shook a little as he picked up the receiver. Mei was reading the kids a bed time story, while Al and Winry were making some tea for the adults. There were two more people that needed to know about Granny. He still couldn’t believe she was gone. He had woke up that morning feeling happy not realising she was lying dead in the next room and that he would be calling a doctor to declare her dead.  
Pull yourself together, Ed.  
Ed dialled the number for the military headquarters in Central. It was likely that both Mustang and Hawkeye would still be in their office even at this hour.  
“Central headquarters, how can I connect you?” The woman on the other end of the line sounded almost bored.  
“I’m looking to speak with either Brigadier General Mustang or Captain Hawkeye? It’s an emergency!”  
“Do you have the code?”  
“Yes. 5, 4, 3, 2, foxtrot, alpha, beta.”  
He had memorised the code for the Mustang office that would enable him to get through military protocol. He would have to remember to thank Mustang for that.   
“I’ll put you right through.”  
A moment later, Mustang answered. “Brigadier General Mustang speaking.”  
“Edward! Is there something wrong?”  
No shit – it’s not like I ring you about the weather. “It’s Granny..she died during the night.”  
Ed heard the man’s sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone.   
“I’m sorry, Edward, I truly am.” There was a squeak of what sounded like a leg of a chair on the floor. “She truly was an amazing woman. Personally, I have a lot to thank her for..”   
Ed knew exactly what he was referring to. When he was a child, he often wondered why the then Colonel got angry when people gossiped about him and Hawkeye when he couldn’t care less about his womaniser reputation. Ed knew better now. The pair clearly loved each other deeply, but were unable to have a relationship when it was against the law. Both could end up court martialled. Granny had spotted what his childish eyes had missed and the house in Resembool had become a haven to allow them an excuse to spend time together as a couple. The Elrics and Granny were some of the few people that knew of the pair’s covert and illegal relationship.  
“Was she ill?” Mustang asked after a brief silence.  
Ed shook his head, before he remembered that Mustang couldn’t see him. “It was sudden, but the doctor said it was peaceful. She just went to sleep and never woke up.”  
There was silence on the other end of the line again for a moment before Mustang spoke again.  
“Edward, let us take care of everything. Your wife and children need you. With our connections, we can easily organise everything even here from Central.”  
“I don’t know.” Ed bit his lip.   
There was so much to do and he had no idea how to begin. The offer was tempting but he was unsure; he really should be the one to make the arrangements.   
“If you don’t trust me, don’t you at least trust Riza. The Captain could organise anything.”   
Would he be letting Granny down? Would Winry want to help? His head was spinning.  
“Edward?” Mustang’s concerned voice broke into the younger man’s reverie.  
“It’s not that I doubt that Riza would do a good job at least but…”   
“But what?”  
“I feel like I would be letting her down somehow. It should be my responsibility.”  
“Nonsense – your family are your priority. We have the resources here to help and we owe that woman more than you know. I want to help and I know Riza will too.”  
Feeling his doubts fade away, Ed asked, “Are you sure?”  
“Positive. It’s the very least we could do. We’ll get a train down before the funeral of course.”  
“You’re welcome to stay with us.”  
“There’s no need, we would be more comfortable making our own arrangements. There is an inn beside the train station, we can stay there. The last thing you need to worry about is making room for us.”   
Edward could feel a lump in his throat and his eyes began to water. “Thanks, Roy!”   
Not waiting for a response, he slammed down the phone before he lost control.

 

The train arrived into Resembool later than planned and Roy and Riza stepped out onto the platform. The long journey from Central passed quickly in each other’s company even with the delay due to animals crossing the tracks. It was sad to be returning to Resembool under such tragic circumstances. Riza looked at the clock hanging on the wall reading 1900 hours. They didn’t ring ahead or send a telegraph as the Elric family had more than enough to worry about with Pinako’s funeral and two young children.  
“It’s too late to go to the Elrics,” she said. “I suppose we should just check in our rooms in the inn and wait until tomorrow morning.”  
“Yes – we should ring them from the inn though.”  
“I can do that when we get there.”  
“You know we could just get the one room‚” he cajoled. “It’s not like anyone here would be any the wiser.”  
“You know we can’t‚” She shook her head. “Not this again. Don’t tempt me.”  
“I know‚” he admitted with a sigh.   
“Why do I always have to be the sensible one?”  
“Because I’m incorrigible,” he replied with a smirk.  
Still, the journey and the private carriage had provided them with some semblance of privacy. Now that they were in public again where any fond gestures could get them court martialed or even killed.   
Before she could pick up her suitcase, Roy had grabbed it.   
“You know I’m perfectly capable of carrying my own luggage, sir.”  
“Don’t worry, Captain, I have plenty of tasks in mind for you while I carry the luggage. You could get us some food from the street vendor.”

 

The following morning, Riza and Roy walked up to little hill towards the Elric’s home. Roy put one comforting hand on the small of her back and knocked on the door with other.  
Winry came to the door, pale faced and red eyed. “Thanks for coming. We really appreciate it. Al and Mei aren’t here yet‚ but they will be here as soon as they can.”  
“But aren’t they in Xing?” Riza replied.  
“They actually are here in Resembool. Do you remember when Ed started on that house on the land where his house used to be?”  
Roy frowned, “Yes – the house must come on a long way since we’ve last seen it.”   
“Well Al and Mei are staying there.”  
“They moved back?” Riza asked.  
Winry managed a wan smile, “Mei realised she was pregnant just after they arrived and Granny convinced them to stay until after the baby was born. It's lucky in a way since they wouldn't have been here otherwise.”  
Seeing Winry’s step falter a little, the older woman put her arm around Winry and guided her back inside, “How about I make you a cup of tea?”  
Winry nodded. “I'm sorry, I'm a mess.”  
“Don't be an idiot, you’ve lost your grandmother.”  
The younger woman sat down at the table and Riza made herself busy making a pot of tea.  
Riza met Roy's gaze wordlessly telling him to leave them alone.   
Roy nodded and Riza smiled as he was almost instantly accosted when Alaric and Ariana spotted him. “Uncle Roy!”  
“Hello squirts. How about a walk?”  
He gave a glance at Winry who nodded her permission. Riza’s heart ached a little. Roy might not realise it, but he would make a wonderful father. It was shame it was something that could never happen for them.  
“Thanks.” Winry whispered with a sniff when Riza handed her the warm cup of tea. “It was good of you and the Brigadier General to come. I’m almost surprised you didn’t meet Ed on your way here. He is picking up some things in the village.”  
“We could have done that.”  
“You’ve done more than enough.”  
“It's the least we can do. Anything you need just ask. Roy has to head back to Central on Sunday as he has a meeting with the Fuhrer, but I can stay a few days longer if you need any help.”  
“You’ve already done a lot even from Central.”  
“There’s no need to thank us, Winry. She was important to us too.”  
‘She really wanted things to work out for you guys.” Winry gave her a watery smile. “You know, I thought that Granny would be around forever. I know that's silly and she was a good age, but it was so unexpected.”  
“No matter what you brain tells you, you're never really prepared to lose a loved one. It's always sudden. No matter how you look at it.”  
“That's true, I guess.”  
“My father was very ill for a long time before he passed. He was getting steadily worse as the days went on, but still when it actually happened it shocked me.”  
“Were you young when it happened?”  
“Sixteen - Older than you were when you lost your parents, but too young, much too young. My father had very little money to speak of and it was Roy’s money that paid for the burial in the end.”  
“I didn’t know you two knew each other that long. Childhood sweethearts then like me and Ed.”

 

Winry almost couldn’t get out of bed the following morning. She didn’t want to have to face the funeral, but Ed’s steady presence got her through her morning wobble. Why did so many people she loved leave her behind? Mei was making breakfast when she walked into the kitchen. She didn’t know how she would have coped if it wasn’t for her. She took charge of the kids, leaving the rest of them free to organise of the funeral. If things had gone differently, Al and she would be back in Xing by now. Mei was going to be an amazing mother. It was pure chance that a surprise pregnancy had forced their hand and kept them in Amestris. Ed was at pains to point out to his brother that his kids were planned and for once he was the sensible one. Winry decided not to divulge the fact that despite this her husband had completely freaked out when she broke the news that she was expecting. A knock on the door announced the arrival of Roy and Riza. Both stood on the door step dressed impeccably in black. Winry fought the lump in her throat even as she invited them in. This was all becoming too real. She was really going to bury Granny today. Suddenly, Edward was at her side and pulled her close.

 

At the graveside, Roy and Riza stood close enough to clasp hands without being obvious. A number of villagers had gathered to pay their respects and they knew they needed to be discreet. Still, it was hard when all Roy wanted to do was pull Riza into his arms, give comfort and receive it in kind. Pinako Rockbell had been a good friend to them both in the years since the Promised Day. Their first encounter had been strained to say the least, but since Ed had retired from being a State alchemist they had become frequent visitors to her home.  
At his side, Riza sniffed and she squeezed his hand tighter. Propriety be damned, nobody could begrudge him giving a little comfort to his subordinate in her grief. He loosened her grip in his hand and put his arm around her instead.   
She stiffened in his embrace, “What are you doing?”  
“Comforting a friend in a moment of grief.”  
“It's reckless.” Still, she didn't move.  
I don't care – I can't bear to see you cry.  
He handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. She dabbed her eyes and breathed in his scent before reluctantly pulling away.  
She met his eyes, “Thank you, but I’ll be okay now, sir.”  
Damn the fraternisation laws!! If you couldn't comfort the woman you love when she was hurting, what was the point? He fixed his gaze back at the coffin being lowered into the ground. He bowed his head. The world would surely be a lesser place without Pinako Rockbell.

 

The children didn’t understand, too young to understand that dead was forever. Granny was gone for a while, but Mommy said they would see her again someday. They didn’t understand by Mommy was bursting into tears for no reason, why Daddy was so cranky and why Uncle Al was so quiet.  
Uncle Roy and Auntie Riza were sitting on the blanket. They were two of Alaric’s favourite people. Auntie Riza was so kind and Uncle Roy was a General and a state alchemist. And that meant he was really cool and Alaric had once seen him send huge fire bolts from his hands. Mommy said he was a very important man and he couldn't visit very often, but when he did visit, he always brought sweets and toys.   
Ariana looked up at her older brother with wide eyes, “Alaric, why is everyone so sad? Is it because Granny’s gone away?”  
He nodded. “Yes – I think so.”  
“But we’ll see her again, right?”  
Alaric frowned. “Yeah.”  
“I miss her.”  
“Me too.”  
Ariana threw herself at her big brother and hugged him tight. Normally, he would shove her away but Granny was gone…  
He ruffled her hair like a good older brother. Dad used always tell him about how he used to look after Uncle Al after they were kids too. I’ll look after her, Dad.  
Ariana sniffed and pulled away, “let's pick some flowers for Mommy and for Aunties Riza and Mei.”

 

The sun warmed their skin and Riza leaned back against his chest. There were so few places they could be together like this without wondering who was watching. Resembool offered them an opportunity to just be themselves rather than Brigidier General and his subordinate. Roy idly played with her hair as they sat watching the Elric children chasing one another in the grass. The blanket was soft beneath them and the food from their picnic was all gone.   
“Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a normal life?”  
“You wouldn't be happy with a normal life, Roy.”  
“Forget about me, Riza.” He touched her face and tilted her chin. “What about you?”  
She leaned into his touch, “I couldn't be happy with anyone else.”  
“You didn't answer the question.”  
She sighed, “What’s the point in talking about maybes and could bes? I love you and that’s all that matters.”  
“Of course, it matters,” he insisted. “I want you to have the life you deserve.”  
He scanned her face, looking for something but she wasn't sure quite what. Knowing he wouldn't settle for a diversion due to his morose mood, she bit her lip.  
“Sometimes, I do wonder, but then I remember what we’re doing, what we’re fighting for and I couldn't be happy without you.” She reached over and squeezed his hand. “As long as you’re trying to make this country a better place, I'll be right there by your side.”   
“I wonder what we’d be doing if I never came to your father and learned flame alchemy.”  
“I don’t know,” she said, wary where we was going with this. Funerals always made Roy morose and reminded of his best friend’s short life and of their own mortality.  
He glanced at the frolicking children. “Don't you want to settle down and have a family?”  
Her heart ached at the reminder of her inability to bear children. “Fuck Riza, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.”  
She ignored his apology, “I could ask you the same question.”  
“You know the answer to that, the needs of the country must come first.”  
“Then why are you asking me such a stupid question?”  
“I know you love me and I know you promised to follow me even into hell. But I just wonder if I am being selfish being with you like this. We’re hiding away like this –us- is some sordid little secret.” He clenched his fists. “You know I’d shout from the rooftops that you were mine if I could.”  
“Roy, don't be stupid. I know how you feel about me. You forget, I chose this life too. I’m not some little girl.”  
“But you’re better than this.”  
“This, you say it like it’s a bad thing.”  
“I want you to have everything you deserve and the more I think about it, the more I wonder if I'm deluding myself into thinking you’re happy being with me.”  
“You sound like my father, wanting to make decisions for me that you’ve no right making.”  
“Riza..”  
“Shut up! Don't you realise how much you hurt me when you talk like that?” Her voice broke a little and Roy put a hand on her shoulder.  
She shrugged out of his grip, “Don’t touch me!”  
“Hey, Riza, you know I let my mouth run away in me sometimes.”  
She closed her eyes and put her hand to her forehead, “I can’t talk to you right now.”  
Roy stared dumbly as she got to her feet. Why was it that he was able to lead soldiers, charm both women and men, but this woman could always see through him. He thought he couldn’t feel any worse until he saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes.  
“Riza, don’t!” Roy stood up and reached for her arm.  
“I mean it Roy,” she hissed. “One of us is going to say something we both regret. Go back to the inn and I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Riza, don't be so stubborn.”   
A withering glare was her only answer and he reluctantly let go of her arm, realising he was making things worse. He had put his foot in it and hurt her. “Come back with me and we’ll talk this out.”  
She shook her head and his heart sank.  
“I'll stay with Winry and Ed.” Her tone was ice cold. “I'll talk to you in the morning.”  
He watched glumly as she called the children to her. 

 

Riza arrived back holding both children by the hand. Roy was left behind to clear up after their picnic.  
“Where’s Roy?” Winry asked as they walked in the door.  
“He’s gone back ahead to the inn.”  
She didn’t have to say it; Winry could read it in her set jaw and irritation the moment his name was mentioned.  
The younger woman sighed, “What did he do now?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”   
Riza was momentarily distracted as Ariana handed her a bunch of daises. “Thank you.”  
Ariana beamed and pulled her brother by the arm, “Let’s go give Auntie Mei her flowers.”  
Winry put her hands on her hips, “Well, thanks a lot, kids. What about my flowers?”  
Ariana’s forehead scrunched in confusion, “Mommy, you don’t like flowers, you like automail.”  
The two women glanced at one another with amusement.  
“Is that what Daddy told you, huh?”  
“Uh – huh.”  
“Alright, you two go find your dad.” She bent down and kissed their foreheads.   
She turned back to Riza, who was watching them fondly, “They’re good kids.”  
“Yes – they are.” The two kids jostled as they made their way out the door in search of Ed. "You would make a good mother. Do you think you'll ever have kids?"  
Riza shook her head.   
Winry blushed, " I'm sorry that was a very personal question."  
"No, it's ok,” Riza assured her. “I came to terms with it years ago. What I do worry about is depriving Roy of that chance should we ever get to the point that we can have a normal relationship."  
"You should go get happiness where you can,” Winry said, “because many people never got that chance or don't seize it and regret it."  
Life was too short to waste. There were so many things she wanted to say to Granny and now she wouldn’t get a chance.  
“Winry!” She must have spaced out as Riza was squeezing her shoulder.  
The younger woman tried for a smile, but ended up with a twisted grimace instead.  
“I’m so sorry, Winry.”  
“I know.” She took a deep breath. “Anyway, back to what I was saying before I became a blubbering wreck..”  
“My relationship with Roy is the last thing you need to be thinking about right now. We’ll be fine. We’ve known each other too long to be angry for long.”  
Maybe Riza was right, but talking about someone else’s problems was a distraction from the ache in her chest.  
“I want you two to be happy and Granny does..did too.”  
“Roy and I are happy the way we are. We both came into this with our eyes wide open. We have a promise to keep and even if it hurts, we both understand that."  
"Forget about your responsibilities for once. What do you want? Your grandfather is the Fuhrer and he can do away with the fraternisation laws if you ask."  
“It's complicated, Winry. The fraternisation laws are there for a reason, there are those in the military that would take advantage of those in a lower position and those who would use a relationship in a bid to rise in the ranks. It would be selfish of us to ask my grandfather to relax the laws or give us a special dispensation.”  
“If you were working under a different superior would this allow you have a relationship?”  
“Yes - it's frowned upon but not forbidden.”  
“Then, why don't you do that?”  
“Because I made a promise - a promise when I left Ishbal that would never rest until I had made amends for my sins.”  
“But you’ve saved so many people already,” Winry pointed out.  
Riza stared at the wall, but Winry suspected that her mind was a million miles away. “I might be the daughter of an alchemist and in love with one, but I don't believe in equivalent exchange. The price of a human life can’t matched and I’ve ended so many of them.”  
The younger woman didn’t know what to say. She knew how guilt motivated Al and Ed for so long, but eventually they had been able to let go and move on. She wondered if Roy and Riza would ever come to terms with Ishbal.  
Riza still didn’t look at her, “Would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I just need some space. Sometimes, no matter how much I love him, I need some space.”  
“Of course not.”  
Winry’s eyes filled with tears. She had never known two more impossible people. It made her more grateful for her relationship with Ed as angry and irritated as he made her from time to time .

 

A knock on the door of his room pulled Roy out of his stupor.   
He rushed to the door, “Riza!”  
He was met instead with a somewhat amused looking Edward.  
“Oh it’s you,” he muttered. He stepped back and allowed the younger man inside. He quirked an eyebrow, “Shouldn't you be at home comforting your wife?”  
“She’s busy looking after yours.”  
Roy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I'm a jackass!”  
“I could have told you that years ago.”  
“Could have? You told me that every time you met me. You might have used more colourful words though.”  
Ed smiled, “Yeah, like Colonel Bastard or son of a bitch.”  
“You were a charming kid, hope those kids take after your lovely wife.”   
Ed rolled his eyes, “Well you were the bastard that thought it was a good idea to enlist a child into the military.”  
“Scratch that – I hope they take after you to show what it was like trying to keep a leash on you.”  
Ed grinned and gave him the finger. “Speaking from one hopeless case to another, you can be so blind that you can’t see exactly what you have even though it’s right in front of you, because you are so wrapped up in your ego.”   
Roy’s mouth dropped open.  
Ed shook his head. “You feel guilt about all the shit you have done. So what? Deal with it! You can’t go back in time to change it.”   
Roy rubbed the back of his neck. “Sometimes, you sound just like Hughes. If he could see me now, he’d probably punch me.”  
“And I wouldn’t blame him.” Ed glared at him. “For some reason that woman loves you, stop pushing her away or someday she will walk away and then you’ll truly be alone. Now, I’m done!”  
Roy knew the kid was right. Sometimes, he wondered if there was something wrong with him that he couldn’t stop hurting the people around him.   
“I know,” he acknowledged.   
Ed smirked and Roy couldn’t resist a good natured barb. “At least you’re not short on wisdom.”  
“You’re not much taller than me,” Ed said with a glare. “I'll disregard that comment, considering just how pathetic you look right now.”

 

The following morning, Roy arrived at the Elrics’ home just after breakfast. Riza answered the door recognising his knock and came out the front door and shut it behind her. He handed her a bluebell and showed her his best puppy dog expression. “I'm sorry.”  
“I know.”  
“Why do you put up with me?”  
“You know why.” She put her hand to his face, “I promised I’d follow you into hell and back.”  
“I don’t want to give you hell. I want to give you the strength and love you give to me.”  
“You do, you idiot.”  
He looked around carefully to make sure nobody was watching. Satisfied, he pulled her to him and poured everything he had into a kiss.   
I love you, it said.   
I need you, it said.   
I’ll never let you go, his tight hold around her said.   
They never needed words. In fact, sometimes they got in the way. Lips tingling and bodies trembling, they pulled apart.  
“Let’s go back to the inn.” He checked his pocket watch. “I don’t have long before I have to go to the train station.”   
The much happier pair went inside so they could say goodbye to the family.

Later that night, Ariana and Alaric were put to bed and the four Elric adults sat around the fire. They had cried and had laughed as they shared stories about the woman who had been such an important part of their lives. Ed poured red wine into three glasses and handed one to Al and Winry. Mei already held a glass of orange juice.   
Ed took the third and raised his glass, “To Granny! She always looked out for us and loved us.”  
A tearful Winry raised hers, “To our friends, may they be as blessed as we are!”  
Al followed suit, “To the future.”  
He put his hand on Mei’s swollen belly and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
Mei smiled, “To us!”  
They knew Granny was out there somewhere and as sad as they were that she was gone, they were determined to make her proud.

The End…


End file.
